The Epic Snowball Fight
by jellyontoast
Summary: The icarly Christmas special covers the largest snowball fight ever recorded in Seatle, meaning lots of snow, Gibby in a big hoody with a picture of his bare chest on the front, and of course seddie. Read and review please!


The Epic Snowball Fight

"Hello my dear viewers, allow me to introduce myself. I am Her Majesty Pucket", said Sam in a posh English accent, holding up a small moustache to her upper lip and a monocle placed on her eye.

"And my name is Lady Carlotta Shay", Carly chimed in. "And this be-eth icarly!" they said together.

"And today on icarly we have a special treat for you" said Carly back in her normal voice, as Sam threw away her monocle and moustache. "It's the icarly Christmas special!" Sam pressed the 'YAY!' button on her remote. "We're here at our local park to set a new record-"

"And that would make icarly have a record total of 2" butted in Sam holding up 2 fingers and pointing to a certificate for Spencer's record for the most moving objects on a sculpture.

"Anyway, we're all here for..."

"Drum roll..."

"The biggest snowball fight EVER!" they screamed together and Sam through a snowball at Freddie's camera.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted. "You're gonna ruin my camera lens!"."Lens shmens." replied Sam. "Let's start this thing!"

"Nearly everybody in Seattle is here. If you live nearby, come join us! There are about 5000 people here... And Gibby." said Carly pointing to a boy wearing a big hoody with a picture of his bare chest on the front. "Gibbaaaay." said Gibby gesturing to his hoody.

"This war is about to start" said Sam. "We're gonna go join. Wish us luck!" said Carly. Sam and Carly went to join the left team while Freddie set up his camera on the tripod, then joined the right team.

Carly and Sam were leading left-hand side while Freddie led the right-hand side. Everyone had their war faces on, Sam had evil grin and looked as if she was gonna murder everyone on the opposing team. The sky was clear and the pale sun was shining down on the freshly fallen snow. Gibby ran onto no-man's land holding Sam remote. He held it up to the sky and pressed a button that made a sound like a gunshot being fired. "Let the game begin!" he shouted running off, but he was hit by hundreds of snowballs and fell to the ground.

The two teams charged forward pelting as many snowballs as they could at each other. The place was a white blur of snow. Carly had gotten hit hard in the face and had fallen. But she was soon happy when a cute boy offered her a hand to help her up.

Sam on the other hand was invincible. She had hit everyone in her way and was heading straight for Freddie. Freddie was pretty good too, but his aim wasn't as perfect as Sam's. He noticed Sam targeting him out and he grinned, heading towards her too. As soon as they were in throwing distance of each other, Sam got momentarily distracted when a gang of people ambushed her. Freddie took this time to gather as much snow as he could in his arms at race towards her. When Sam had knocked everyone in the gang to the ground with snow, she turned to face Freddie, only to find he was right in front of her holding an armful of snow over her head.

"I win, Pucket." he said grinning, and he dumped the snow on top of her head. Sam looked shocked for a second or two, but the she screamed "BENSON! I'm gonna kill you!" and tackled him to the ground. Freddie was just laughing, and Sam couldn't help laughing too. But then she remembered she was mad with Freddie and slapped him. "Ow..." said Freddie, rubbing his jaw. Sam grinned down at him. Freddie grinned too, and then carefully reached up and took a loose curl of her hair and began playing with it.

"You know Sam, your hair looks amazing in sunlight," he said softly. "It's so shiny and soft looking, and it sparkles like it's made of thousands of tiny diamonds...". Sam blushed slightly. "I thought you liked brunets," she said slyly, eyeing Carly who was flirting with the boy who had helped her up. "Meh..." replied Freddie still playing with her hair. "Meh..."Sam mimicked. She suddenly realized she was still on top of Freddie, but she didn't move a muscle. "Your hair would look better like this" she said ruffling up his neat hair with her hand. "Sam..." Freddie groaned putting his hair back. She slapped his hand away."What mamma says goes." she snapped and messed his hair up again. "There, you almost look hot". "Weally?" Freddie said in a baby voice, teasing her but with of curiosity in his voice. "Really" Sam states, smiling. Their heads slowly began moving filling the space between them, until their faces were nearly touching. Freddie was starring into Sam's deep ocean blue eyes, mesmerized. Sam looked into Freddie's chocolate brown eyes, thinking about how their lips were less than an inch apart-

"Snowball!" shouted a man and a snowball hit both of them in the face. They got up and wiped the snow off their faces. Sam was absolutely livid. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Sam roared at the man who looked petrified of the petit blond. Sam and Freddie pelted the man with snow and he ran off screaming. They turned to each for a victory hug. Freddie pulled Sam towards him and looked down at her smiling. "Your gonna slap me in a minute" he whispered in her ear. Freddie leaned down a kissed her lightly on the lips, Sam began kissing him back deeply, she moving to his jaw, then kissing along his neck...

"God, I love you Sam..." Freddie muttered. Sam pulled back confused. Freddie looked a bit taken aback about what he had blurted out. Sam's expression changed and she put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes "I love you too Freddward" she said truthfully and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
